The Ribbon and the Razgriz
by Mobius 1
Summary: A story telling the tale if Chopper had not died that fateful day in November city. And what's with Mobius 1 being Blaze's dad? New Chappy up, sorry it took so long!
1. Chapter 1

This story tells what would have happened if Chopper didn't die and a few other things. Plain and simple. I mean, we all know there was more than enough room elsewhere for him to eject, right?

XXXXXXX

Sand Island, the home of the Razgriz. Blaze, or Sean Miller the second, loved this base all to well. As he was reading his mail, he dropped his cup of coffee as he read a letter from his dad.

"_Hey son, I hear you have quite the squad over there. Me and the boys have been dying to meet them, so we've decided to come over the day this letter gets to you. _

_Best wishes_,

The former Ace of Aces.

"Hey kid, why the spaced out look? It's not like you to be like this before a mission, even if it is just an armed airshow." said Chopper as he poured himself a hot mug.

"My dad's coming over to visit." he said as he walked back to the lounge.

"Oh really? Does he have clearance?" Asked Kei as she joined them. They both looked at the bottom of the page and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Your dad is Mobius 1?!" they both stammered as everyone in the lounge starred at Sean.

"You had to say it out loud..."

Just then, the whine of four jets could be heard outside. Everyone looked out of the windows to see four X-02s land on the runway one after another. Each of them proudly bore a ribbon insignia.

XXXXXXX

As Brigadier General Sean Miller the first stepped out of his plane, he was greeted by a wave of people eager to see the 'Ace of Aces' for themselves. He hated that ever since he almost single handedly defeated Erusia five years ago, he had gotten almost instant fame. At that time he saw his son, and presumably his bewildered squadron mates.

He stepped through the crowd and walked to where his son was standing. He saw them salute and waved it off.

"Welcome to Sand Island sir." said the young woman standing next to his son.

"Hey you're kinda young to be kid's father." said a loud mouthed man next to Sean.

"Chopper, shut it!" said Sean as he elbowed his squad mate in the ribs.

"No son, I should explain myself. But, we'd better go inside, I'm starving!"

XXXXXXXXXX

As Kei watched the man who had basically inspired her to go into the air force eat, she spied a look at Blaze.

It was true, ever since he had helped in her rescue, she had quite the crush on him. She could see where he got his skills and good looks.

"Now the reason-gulp- for me being so young is that I made a few mistakes as a teen. When my girlfriend gave birth to Sean, she abandoned him on my doorstep. I had a distinct sense of honor in me, so I took to raising him. It didn't help that my mom harped on me every day about 'You should've waited' and so forth. By the time he was sixteen, I was already flying for ISAF in the continental war. I sent declassified videos of my HUD tapes and mission debriefings for him to watch. Needles to say, he was thrilled. When he moved here a few years ago when he turned eighteen, he enlisted in the OADF, hoping never having to use the skills he was taught by me." said the general as he finished the story.

"After the war, he took me for a few flights in a trainer jet and showed me some moves. I moved here to join because I didn't want to live in my dad's shadow all the time. That's why I kept it secret until now. I wanted to _earn_ your trust, not get it as a celebrity." said Blaze as he finished his last piece of sausage.

"We'll now we know where kid's skill came from. Hey Grimm, why ya bein' all silent?" said Chopper as he looked over to the trembling boy.

"Top brass make me nervous." he said as he focused on his cup of tea.

"Don't be nervous around me! Unlike all those other commanders who never fly, I chose to stay in the air because I love it up there. But it didn't help that the people who I initially flew with, couldn't hit an aircraft carrier if they aimed for it." Said Sean senior as he he finished another cup of coffee.

"Want another cup dad?"

"That would be good."

"Black?"

"Yah, that's good." he said as he handed off his cup.

"So what's the secret on dog fighting?" Asked chopper as Sean settled in his seat.

"Constant doses of black coffee." he said, much to everyone's amusement. "And constant fight sim video games." that one got them cracking.

"Attention Wardog and Mobius Squadron! Report to the briefing room for mission orders!"

XXXXXX

As the jets streamed over November city, Mobius 1 kept in constant contact with Sky Eye. "Yes there are a few unknowns out side of the city, but that's all. Why, are you getting suspicious?"

"You could say so. I mean, fighters have snuck in before. Hold on!" he said as he turned in a high arch over the stadium. He and his squadron split off to maintain security.

"Unknown contact! Bearing 180, four miles! It's not ours!" Mobius 1 looked around to find several Su-27s swoop into the city. "Blaze, bandits comin' in at six o'clock! Engage them!"

Blaze turned the F-14D he was in into the on coming planes. "Fox two!" he exclaimed as he let a sidewinder loose. The missile stuck the plane amid ships, turning it into a fire ball.

"Hey kid, lets have a contest between Mobius and Wardog, eh?" said chopper as he gunned down a flanker.

"No need for competitions, just look and kill!" Yelled Mobius 2 as he loosed four XLAAs on a group of planes. Each of the planes were caught off guard and burst into flame.

"Wait! The demons have the Grim Reaper on their side! This is no use, bug out!" yelled one of the opposing pilots as he noticed the four X-02s with ribbon insignias.

"I can't believe it, they're retreating! We won!" exclaimed Thunderhead as he watched the enemy planes exit the city. "Mobius squadron, will you stick around for the rest of the campaign?"

"Well, since I am a general, and would love to help my son, sure why not. What do ya say boys?" he said as the rest of his flight formed up.

"Lets show those Yukes how to fly!"

"Any thing for the son of the general."

"This is just the action I needed!"

"Looks like we're in!" Said Mobius 1 as they turned for home. He switched to his son's channel and keyed the mike. "Son, I have something to say to you and your squadron when we get back to base. Something important."

"Understood sir."


	2. Cruik Betrayal

The Ribbon and the Razgriz. Chapter 2: The Unsung War

After Blaze and his team parked their planes, he looked over to his father's side of the apron. The X-02s he was flying were arguably the best fighters on the planet.

Kei watched blaze get a surprised look on his face when two pilots got out of the aircraft labeled "4" and "13." "Sean, something wrong?"

"Uncle John! Aunt Cassie! Why didn't you tell me you were here?!" he yelled as he dashed across the apron.

"Who the hell is he talkin' to?" asked Chopper, as he and Grimm stood behind Kei.

As the two pilots took off their helmets, it all became clear. Blaze had the most famous yellows for 'fake' relatives. Yellow four and Yellow Thirteen.

XXXXXXXXXX

As everyone exited the debrief, Sean senior pulled war dog aside. "Meet me in my room in five minutes. There is something you need to know. Something that could change this war." with that said, he took another sip of coffee and was off.

As Blaze and his crew stored their gear, those last words tugged at their minds. 'Something that could change this war.' just the thought of this hell ending was a good one.

As they opened the door to the General's guest room, they caught him in a peculiar act. He was looking down a bag of beef jerky, obviously looking for more. "Ahh man, they said there'd be more in here. Lying bastards." noticing his son and his respective friends snickers he motioned them in. "That stays here, you got it? If anyone in the media found out that I was addicted to Jack Links, that would murder my image."

Little did he know that Albert Gennete was standing right outside the door. As the general continued, he listened in.

"Yuktobania did not start this war." that caught everyone by surprise. "When the president was flying to North Point, I was sent to the coast to escort him. When I heard the dog fight you were in, I made all haste to get there. But what I did see, was not a dogfight, but an abduction. I watched as several F-15 S/MTDs covered an Mi-8, who was putting the president to sleep. I was detected by the unknown squadron, and I quickly retreated. This war is just so that the Belkans can wipe out both countries and get revenge for the loss of the war." he watched their stunned faces as he finished. "We play along for now, but the ISAF fifth fleet is waiting with the Osean Third fleet in the north to try to rescue him. Pops is already filled in on the details. But enough of that, the next mission is tomorrow. Pretend I never told any of you this until then. And son, I'd like a word with you." After the others had left, each with stunned faces, Blaze turned to his dad.

"What now sir?" he sighed in exhaustion.

"That Kai Nagase. I've seen the way she looks at you. I know it as the look of love." as he mentioned that, Sean's face turned bright red. "Ha ha! And I see you feel the same."

"Promise to keep a secret?"

"Sure son."

"We've kinda slept together."

"You did that on base and weren't caught? Damn, that's better than what your uncle and aunt can accomplish." Said Sean senior as he patted his son on the shoulder.

"You won't demote me?" asked Blaze as he stared at his father.

"Not my base, not my air force, not my problem. Now get some rest, tomorrow's the big assault on cruik fortess!"

XXXXXXX

"Okay then. Mobius Squadron will take out the air opposition, while Wardog concentrates on the ground threat. Every one clear on that?" asked Sky Eye as they flew across the ocean.

"Roger. Excuse me Mobius 1, but how are the two most famous Yellows your squadron mates? Didn't you shoot them down?" asked Kei as she finished with the tanker.

"Well, you see, it would have been impossible if not for the world wide web. We met in a chat room and quickly agreed to "fake" shoot each other down if we ever met. They were only following orders to protect a weapon they thought was dis-honorable. Am I right guys?"

"Yes. And when he told us about his son, we were very intrigued. It seems that his family has a history of aces dating back to the Belkan war. I bet you didn't know Your Captain's grandpa was Galm 1." Said 13 as a stunned silence filled the radio.

"Well now we know why he's so darn good, he's got the bloodline of aces!" said Chopper as he looked over at Blaze's plane.

'All this time I was falling for a member of the royal family of air combat...' thought Kei as they approached the tanker.

XXXXXXX

"War dog, use your PGBs to destroy the enemy bunkers. Like Sky Eye said, my dad will keep the bandits off our six. Got it?" Said Blaze as they approached the target.

"Edge, Roger."

"Chopper, roger."

"Archer, roger."

"Cleared to engage." Said Sky Eye as the jets streaked into the canyon.

"Finally, I get a chance to stretch my wings baby!" exclaimed Mobius 1 as he buzzed the control room.

A flight of four Rafales streaked out of the hangers, burning hard to engage the enemy.

"So, we get to face the Mobius squadron today? 'Twill be an honor." Said a female yuke pilot.

"Same here. Fox two!" exclaimed Mobius 1 as a side winder flew from his plane. The plane it was tracking swerved out of the way, just turning inside of the targeting reticle. The missile spun off course and detonated.

As this was happening, 13 found himself in a vertical scissors with an enemy plane. 13 cursed as he lost missile lock again. Just then, the plane he was chasing disappeared from his search screen.

"John, do I always have to clear your six?" said 4 as her missile struck 13's target.

"Dammit Cass, he was mine!" complained 13 as he circled the fortress.

"Then stop complaining and get this guy off me!" she shot back as she avoided another missile.

As the enemy pilot kept his focus on 4, 13 crept behind him and blasted him with his guns. The plane trailed smoke as the pilot ejected.

"Mobius 13 shot one down." said Sky Eye. "More Bandits on Radar! Shoot them down to provide air superiority!"

Down below, the enemy was trembling in their boots...

XXXXXXXX

As Blaze destroyed the last of the bunkers, he watched as Kei swept up the remaining tanks. Bartlett was right, she flies so wildly and still lives to this day. No wonder they were in love.

"Wardog leader, is it safe to go outside the fortress?" asked the ground commander.

"Yes sir, all clear." he said, snapping out of his day dream. He noticed a few more tanks and locked one up with a PGB. The bomb flew from it's rack and decimated the three tanks.

He watched as the ground forces proceed out of the gate and on to cinigrad. "We did it! We won!"

XXXXXXXX

As they flew back to base, the two flights were in deep conversation. "We've got to tell some one about the Belkans!" exclaimed Kei as they flew over a mountain range.

"Belkans? What's this talk about Belkans?" Asked Thunderhead.

"The Balkans are the ones who started this war! We can't trust our own leadership!"

"Dammit, loose lips sink ships! We were gonna tell them back at base but oh well. Ramble away, Ms. Nagase." Said Sean Sr. As Kei rambled, Thunder head listened more and more.

"I'll contact the higher ups. I'll gahh!" he said as an explosion ripped behind them.

"They got Thunder head!" exclaimed Chopper as several dozen Su-47s appeared in front of them.

"Go on ahead and tell the base commander! We'll tangle with these losers!" Exclaimed Mobius 2 as he armed his XLAAs.

As a dogfight broke out behind them, Blaze and his team made full burn for home.

XXXXXXXXX

So much had happened in the last couple of hours. Blaze and his team had just escaped base, flew a crazy waltz through a chain of volcanic islands only to be "killed" by Captain Snow. Yeah, this war had gotten interesting.

"Hey kid, keep paddling! My foot is crushed you know." such are the dangers of the ejection system. As they escaped their trainer jet, Chopper's foot hit a part of the cockpit, crushing it.

"Keep up your bitchin' and I'll let you sink!"

"Are those helicopters friendly?" asked Kei as two HH-60s crept towards them. Blaze re-activated his radio and listened in.

"This is Sea Goblin, I've found the remains of the trainer jets in the water. It seems like they couldn't eject and sank with their planes."

"Roger that. You job is done Sea Goblin." said Hamilton as he turned off his radio.

As Blaze looked up, a rescue harness as lowered down. "C'mon, we've got a new home waiting for you."

XXXXXXX

As Chopper was helped off the helicopter, Sean marveled at ISAF's newest carrier. A whopping one and a half miles in length, it could operate any and all fighter aircraft ever envisioned. And on the tarmac were the two most famous aces from the Belkan war.

The two ADFX-02s were sitting side by side. One had a white over all paint scheme with a single red wing. The other was also white, but had two blue stripes on it's outer wing. Galm 1 and Galm 2 were here for the fight.

XXXXXX

Whew, sorry it took so long. This is a bit more difficult than I imagined, so I had to make Chopper a non-combatant. There will be more soon, I promise.


	3. Who the F is this?

Now I shall get off my lazy butt and type some more. Sorry to have kept you waiting.

XXXXXXX

As Sean stirred awake, he noticed a certain throbbing in his back. He felt his fore head and it was clammy, as if he had lost a lot of sweat. Then he felt it. A weight rolled off of him. He opened his eyes to reveal the sleeping form of his secret girlfriend. The memories of last night exploded into his mind. 'My dad is gonna kill me.' for the second time now, he had slept with Kei on a military installation. Not just any, but his _dad's _installation. He gently nudged her awake. "Kei, wake up before someone sees us!" he whispered as her eyes slowly opened.

"Sorry, that shouldn't have happened sir."

"Kei, we're the same rank. Now get some clothes on, they're serving waffles in the cafeteria."

After they had gotten dressed, they made their way down the hallway. They stopped to look at the gathered fleet outside through a port hole. It was amazing that most of the Aegir fleet remained after his father came through Combirth Harbor. The real mission that day was to disable the fleet, and capture it when they invaded.

"Next time you two have a midnight 'sortie' keep it down will ya?" asked Mobius 1 as he sleepily walked past them.

"You heard that dad?" asked Sean as he turned around.

"You forget this is the officers' section. I'm right across the hall from you. It also didn't help that your grandpa was going at it too."

"How old is he?" asked Kei as they moved along.

"Considering he had the same problem as me, 49."

"Then that would make you..."

"36." he said as they turned into the cafeteria. "Luckily, I had the sense to teach Sean otherwise."

As they got their food, they saw Chopper in an argument with another pilot. As they came over, it was apparent it was a fight over music.

"When you get rid of the guitar, bass, drums, and any other instrument, you get rid of music!" he exclaimed as he stared the other pilot down.

"Rap is the new way to go, foo! I suggest you get yo punk ass self some bling!"

"That's enough! Now you are... Rapier 4, correct?"

"That's right, bitch. Now who do you think you are comin' in here like that?"

"General Sean Miller. Now get out of here before I throw you in the brig!"

The pilot quickly got up and scampered away. "Sorry about that. His flying is about as bad as his mouth." Said Mobius 1 as he sat down.

"How'd he get out of the academy with a mouth like that?" Asked Kei as she and Sean sat down.

"Unfortunately we have low standards for pilots here in ISAF. On one mission I watched as a few pilots tried to shoot down a transport. Every time they would go in from the wrong angle to shoot and every time they would miss. It seems like I was the only pilot that had any good training." he said as he sipped on his coffee.

"And who gave you your training" Asked Chopper as he twirled his sausage on his plate.

"That would be me." said a strong voice from behind them. Out of the shadows stepped a man with short grey hair and a brown mustache. He stood about 6' 3" and had a patch from the Ustio air force. "Call me Cipher." he said as he took a bow.

As if out of no where, Genette appeared in a flash, pen and note pad in hand. "Finally, I get to meet the demon lord!" he said as his eyes lit up.

"Gennete, heel!" said Blaze as the said reporter backed down. "You'll get to talk to him after the mission, got it?"

As Gennete walked out of the cafeteria, Cipher proceeded to take a seat. "Is he the one Larry talked to in Delarus?"

"Actually, that guy was the camera man, the reporter was someone else, buddy." Said Larry as he took a seat.

"Uncle Larry, how good it is to see you again!" said Sean as he gave Pixy a hand shake.

"Good to see you too sport. Hey Patrick, Christine! You done over there?" he said as two more pilots were finishing at the line. As they approached, the pilots from wardog could tell they were about the same age as his dad. The man had buzzed brown hair, with soft green eyes. The woman supported long red hair, with pure blue irises. If she wasn't already hooked up with the other guy, she would have looked perfect with Sean sr.

"Meet Crow 3/ the other Galm 2. It seems he did bail out and married his girlfriend that was left at the base. To think I left all those flowers at that piece of wreckage at the dam." said Cipher as the two people sat down.

"Yeah, I watched from below as Cipher and Pixy went at it. That was a fight to remember. Now Christine heads my back seat." he said after he took a sip of coffee.

"Attention Mobius, Galm, and wardog teams! Report to the briefing room!"

XXXXXXXXXX

As they approached Steir castle, Cipher's plane slowed down. "Dad, what seems to be the matter?" Asked Mobius 1 as he looked over his shoulder.

"I was...here... when that crater was formed. I sat by and watched as two suns rose in the east, not one. God what a horrible day..."

"Attention freedom flight, this is Sea Goblin, why don't you take out those AA defenses for us?" asked the Pilot of the CH-53 they were accompanying.

"Roger. Mobius flight, Use the Mavericks that you have and take out the defenses. Wardog, you're on CAP. Galm team, split up and search for targets!" Said Mobius 1 as he opened his main bay. He let Four missiles streak to their targets as the rest of his flight did the same. Soon a few squads of tanks appeared in the distance and Mobius 1 led the charge on them. Up above, his son and father were tangling with the enemy.

XXXXXXX

This was wrong. Something told Blaze that these weren't Belkans. Th Aircraft they were facing weren't being identified on his HUD. They were also smaller and faster than normal aircraft. Hell, he couldn't even get a glimpse of them because they were so fast.

"Hey, kid! What are these things?!" yelled Chopper from the back seat. Now Blaze wished he had left him on the ship.

"Shut up will ya! These birds are better than what we're flying!" he said as he Turned his F-14 in an inside loop, barely avoiding a missile. "Galm Team, we need help!" he yelled as he dodged one of the aircraft. A laser flashed behind him and a fighter trailed smoke. He finally got a glimpse of the plane as it spiraled to the ground. The plane was all red with the design of a snake on it's nose. The stubby canards and main wings looked as if they barely held the plane up. One of the most striking features was a back compartment that held two .50 caliber machine guns. What surprised him more was the fact that two men bailed out of it.

"We got the President! All forces RTB!!!" exclaimed 13 as they streaked past the dogfight.

As Blaze turned for the Kestrel, he could have sworn he heard on of the pilots say: "COBRA!!!"

XXXXXXX

For those of you who ask: WHA!!??? by that last statement, let me explain. I'm trying to make my fan fictions like parallel universes. That means that the FMP/ G.I. Joe fan fiction, is going to mold into this one at some point. That event, will happen soon. I hope. Basically, this is leading to a ff that will be a remake of a past ff that I ultimately goofed on. (If you ever read Ace Combat: Journey to Mata nui, you'll know what I mean.) So stay tuned, and read my other story, things will happen there soon. Till then, Cya!!!


End file.
